


Sunrise at Midnight

by Gemichin



Series: Romeo x Juliet au [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Romeo x Juliet AU, mention of murder, mention of suicide, nice little makeout scene because I could
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemichin/pseuds/Gemichin
Summary: In that garden, we meet once more
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Series: Romeo x Juliet au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Sunrise at Midnight

There were two things that Rokuya Nagi had become almost painfully aware of.

One was that the encroaching war between his family’s House and the Izumi House was becoming too difficult to ignore and too close for comfort.

The other was that it had been nearly three months since he had last seen the object of his heart’s unwavering devotion.

Izumi Mitsuki.

He had only met the heir of the Izumi house once, before he had even known that he belonged to the bane of his family’s existence. Even after his dearest friend and confidant, Nikaidou Yamato, had clued him in on just who his angel of sunset colours really was, Nagi had deemed that he simply did not care about Mitsuki’s last name. He wouldn’t forget the expression of sheer disbelief on his best friend’s face during the conversation on their way home from the Izumi’s costume party they had snuck into when Yamato had revealed Mitsuki’s identity. Nagi had shrugged it off, passing the information off as unimportant.

Yamato could have strangled him.

“Have you lost your mind…?! Did you become deaf all of a sudden? That’s Izumi Mitsuki. Izumi! Mitsuki! He’s the very heir to that damned House.”

Nagi could have devolved into a laughing fit, but he did respect his closest companion far more than that.

“Yamato, a name is merely a name. It doesn’t have a bearing on who the person is.”

Yamato had looked at him incredulously. If there was ever a time he had wanted to beat Nagi senseless, it was then.

“You really have lost your mind. If it was anyone else, you would be speaking some sense, but this is the Izumi House; they’re of a different calibre.”

“What makes you so certain?”

“Nagi, use your head a little! You know as well as I do that they’ve been using their influence to turn the neighbouring houses against us, they even managed to pull in the Yaotome House!”

Nagi had stopped walking, looking at Yamato directly without wavering. The tone in his voice had dropped and Yamato was forced to listen.

“And what makes you so certain that Mitsuki has anything to do with that? Has he been the one to oversee such affairs?”

Yamato had fallen quiet, staring into Nagi’s eyes without flinching. Nagi knew that his dear friend was only trying to look out for him, and in his own way he appreciated Yamato’s refusal to back down from the problem he saw as important. Yamato was quite possibly the only one who would rebuttal Nagi the way he did and Nagi always found it refreshing.

But Nagi wasn’t about to let Mitsuki be spoken of this way. He couldn’t explain why, but he kept having the nagging notion that if Mitsuki had any say in it, he would cast his name without blinking.

“I have nothing of tangible substance, Yamato. However, I won’t let Mitsuki be slandered, even by you.”

Yamato stood unshaken, undaunted and Nagi could see his resolute conviction, misplaced as Nagi believed it to be.

“Be it as it may, Nagi, but if you’re wrong, you know that I won’t hold back anything should push come to shove.”

Nagi didn’t question it, he knew Yamato would follow through with it without hesitation. Yamato, as laid back as he appeared, was actually rather serious when it came to things he thought important.

And Nagi was his main priority.

But that also left Nagi with his hands tied. The yearning to see his angel of sunset colours was growing so hard to ignore; Nagi awoke nearly every night now with Mitsuki’s name on his lips, a heat slithering up his spine and a shadowed image that haunted his dreams of those eyes that were golden skies melting into orange flames looking up at him in a manner that stole his breath. The craving of Mitsuki’s skin and his warmth was driving Nagi mad and he wondered if Mitsuki was suffering in the same way. Nagi’s frustrations were mounting, made only worse when he kept getting word of the Izumi House’s attacks against his. He thought to go to the House on his own, throw himself before them and offer himself in any manner they deemed fit if it meant he could have Mitsuki’s eyes on him again.

Yamato had beaten him to the point of a bloody nose and bruises around his neck for that one.

“You brainless bastard! If you wanted to commit suicide then let me help you!”

Yamato’s tears and his hands around his throat had served as a cold wake up call for him that night, and his companion didn’t speak to him for a week following that dispute.

During that time, Nagi had gotten word of one of his House’s members having been killed in cold blood and, while no concrete evidence had been offered, the blame had immediately been thrust onto the Izumi name. Nagi’s blood had iced in his veins, his mind reeling from the information given to him by his parents along with a stern warning that the Izumi family was capable of this sort of thing. Up until that point, a life hadn’t been lost and now, a dear relative to Nagi was gone.

Nagi had bolted from his home, had kept running even when his lungs burned and he became disoriented from how hard he was breathing. It was only when his mind caught up with the nerve signals in his legs that screamed out in their refusal to function any more did Nagi collapse onto his knees and cry out every pent up emotion he had kept at bay. He cried out in hatred for his family, he cried out in hatred for Mitsuki’s family, he cried out in hatred for whatever God there might have been that cursed him to have a name which he loathed with every fiber of his being.

For the time that Nagi broke, he deeply wished within himself that Yamato had succeeded in strangling him to death. Nagi hadn’t known just where he had run to in his outburst, but once he had been able to blearily take in his surroundings, he found that he was in a familiar garden, looking blankly up at a familiar balcony. He inhaled sharply, his lungs aching in protest and he shakily arose on trembling legs that immediately gave out on him.

Cursing at how simply breathing hurt, every muscle in his body stung from over exertion. Coughing painfully, Nagi wobbled as he rose to his feet once more, looking around at the pitch black garden. The scenery held a different air than when he had hidden here following his escape from the costume party. It had been welcoming, comfortable even, yet now the area was silent and it seemed almost lonely.

Looking up at the balcony where Mitsuki had once stood, the hallway he had come from was dark and empty. It struck Nagi that even though he had come all the way to the Izumi House, he had no idea where Mitsuki may be inside. However, he was already here now and he’d be damned if he was going to go back without having laid eyes upon that beautiful boy. The thought that he was this close made his chest ache, his heart pounding painfully and Nagi carefully kept to the darkest parts of the grounds as he looked for any sign of his beloved.

_Where are you… I want to see you…_

The invading thoughts had Nagi’s mind lurching, humourously surprised at himself for having resorted to trespassing just in order to see the object of his affections. He wasn’t even certain that Mitsuki felt the same way by this point. His initial reaction had, no doubt, been positive, but that had been nearly three months ago. By now, Mitsuki would have assuredly been made aware of who Nagi was and what their standing really meant.

Nagi, however, wanted to trust Mitsuki, and so he did without hesitation.

Ducking carefully into the darker parts of the garden, Nagi cautiously made a near full circle of the grounds, feeling his heart begin to sink at the thought that he wouldn’t be able to see Mitsuki for even a moment. Leaning against the side of the garden wall, Nagi exhaled quietly as he looked at the ground.

“It is the dead of night, foolish to think anyone would be awake…”

However, before Nagi could even begin the thought of returning home, a light flicked on in the room above where he stood. Feeling his heartbeat quicken, Nagi pressed further into the darkness as two shadows emerged. Looking up, Nagi’s breath was stolen from his lungs when that beautiful shade of golden orange came into his field of vision and Mitsuki stepped into view. Beside him, a taller boy with dark blue hair that seemed to blend into the night itself followed. Nagi couldn’t help but make the comparison that if the hue of Mitsuki’s eyes were the gloriously golden glow of sunset, the hue of the young man’s rich navy blue eyes were that of the night.

Nagi’s heart stuttered, unable to break his gaze away from Mitsuki and realising that he was every bit as beautiful now as he had been the night they met; even when he was in nothing more than a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, Mitsuki had an ethereal glow to him that had Nagi completely captivated.

His reasoning having begun to leave him, Nagi almost had stepped out of the shadows when he heard the two begin to converse. He immediately pressed himself back against the garden wall as he listened.

“Iori, I know you’ve already said it, but pushing the subject is only going to make me mad.”

The voice of the young man aside from Mitsuki’s sounded almost exasperated, Nagi wondering what their relationship actually was before getting his answer almost immediately.

“Nii-san, Mom and Dad are the ones getting frustrated. You won’t even attend the meeting between them and the Yaotome House.”

“That’s because I don’t want to be a part of whatever insane scheme they’re trying to cook up. It’s bad enough they dragged the Yaotome House into it in the first place.”

“Did they want you to court their son, Gaku?”

Mitsuki exhaled, shaking his head.

“No, thankfully. Gaku is on a fast track towards one of the twins from the Nanase House… Riku, I think.”

Iori blinked.

“Nanase Riku? When did you hear of that?”

“Almost immediately after the Yaotome House sided with ours. Gaku made it rather loudly known.”

“You sound… Quite relieved from that.”

Mitsuki leaned against the railing of the balcony, crossing his arms and frowning.

“Of course I was; it saved me the hassle if he was already courting someone. Gaku wouldn’t hear of any change either, so I didn’t have to try to persuade him to refuse.”

“Do you dislike the Yaotome House?”

Mitsuki shook his head, glancing at the floor of the balcony.

“I have no reason to dislike them, Iori, and neither do you.”

Iori was quiet and only minutely did Mitsuki feel a stab of guilt, yet he vehemently refused to back down and Iori knew it.

Iori lowered his head, knowing full well he had been in the wrong.

“You’re right, I spoke out of line this time. I’m sorry.”

Mitsuki sighed before offering Iori a comforting smile and reaching up to fluff his hair with his fingers. Laughing quietly at the embarrassed noise that broke in Iori’s throat and the shade of crimson that blossomed against his cheeks, Mitsuki pulled his hand away before casting his gaze skyward. Iori watched him for a moment before his eyes fell.

“I know I asked this before, Nii-san… But… Are you sure you know what you’re doing now?”

Mitsuki hummed but gave no solid answer right away as his stare remained skyward.

“I know what I’m doing for me, Iori. You know too. I’m not doing it half heartedly.”

Iori glanced over at him and from where Nagi stood, he could almost swear that Mitsuki was glowing in the moonlight even when standing next to his younger brother.

“You’re certain?”

Mitsuki lowered his gaze before turning to Iori with a gentle smile so affectionately soft and undoubtedly one meant only for his younger brother.

“I’ve never been more certain, Iori.”

The tone in Mitsuki’s voice struck a chord somewhere deep within Nagi’s chest and even when the two hadn’t spoken in clarity of the subject, the blonde’s heart began to pound heavily in understanding. A heat rose to his temples and rushed to his cheeks, his legs feeling weak and he slumped slightly against the wall as he clutched at his chest. Biting his lip, Nagi reminded himself to breathe evenly as he held back the surging desire to make his presence known right then.

Instead, he waited and listened.

Iori straightened his back, looking at his dear elder brother firmly as he balled his hands into fists. Gritting his teeth, he appeared so painfully conflicted that Mitsuki stood up away from the railing to face him directly. From below, Nagi felt a sting ripple in his chest and squeeze it uncomfortably.

“Nii-san, I… I want to support you, I do…! I…”

Mitsuki’s smile was sad, empathy at the corners of his mouth. Nagi felt his heart split.

“Iori.”

Iori’s shoulders twitched and he slowly lifted his eyes to meet Mitsuki’s. Mitsuki didn’t move, that smile still focused on his younger brother earnestly. Iori’s voice cracked.

“Nii-san…”

“It’s ok, Iori. I’m ok.”

Iori opened his mouth, an apology evident on his tongue but before he could even begin to get a sound out, Mitsuki had moved in a rushed blur so fast, even Nagi had missed the motion and Iori was silenced by Mitsuki pressing his palms against his dear younger brother’s mouth.

“Mmph--”

“No, Iori. Don’t.”

Mitsuki’s voice was quiet and Nagi could hear it trembling. For a beat, no one moved, the silence painful on their ears. After a moment, Mitsuki slowly stepped back, moving his hands away from Iori’s mouth. Iori watched him, the deep sea of his blue eyes clouded and heavy. His gaze fell.

“I understand…”

Mitsuki’s eyes rose to meet him gently and Iori smiled softly.

“Thank you, Nii-san.”

Mitsuki smiled with earnest affection, Iori exhaling an honest but breathy laugh before turning to the balcony doors. Mitsuki understood the meaning and gently did he place his hand on Iori’s back with confirmation.

“Goodnight, Iori. Sleep well.”

Iori looked over his shoulder and nodded.

“Goodnight, Nii-san. Don’t stay out here too much longer, it’s getting cold.”

Mitsuki chuckled, patting Iori on the back and watching him disappear inside, leaving his bedroom to return to his own. Exhaling heavily, Mitsuki leaned against the railing of the balcony, listening to the sounds of the night before lowering his head to rest against his arms.

“Haa… I said all that, sure… But it’s already been three months…”

Raising his head slightly, Mitsuki pressed his cheek to the palm of his hand, staring out into the darkness of the garden as he rested his elbow on the railing. Certain that he was alone with his thoughts, the aristocrat confided his worries to the winds that gently rustled the leaves of the trees and tousled the bangs of his hair. Mitsuki’s eyes closed as he thought aloud.

“I wonder… if he’s forgotten about me. Or if he still thinks about me sometimes… Ugh, am I some lovesick schoolgirl…? Gross.”

Nagi’s heart was threatening to burst, unable to stay hidden any longer now that he was assuredly alone with the boy he loved so dearly, and he slowly stepped away from the garden wall, carefully stepped into Mitsuki’s view. He watched as Mitsuki blinked when he noticed that someone was there, and he smiled warmly when Mitsuki’s beautiful eyes widened in recognition of who it actually was. Mitsuki felt the air rush out of his lungs, his knees growing weak and he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn’t imagining what he was seeing.

Sure enough, when Mitsuki opened his eyes again, Nagi was still there. Mitsuki’s voice felt stuck in his throat and he could only rasp out a breathy sound.

“N… Nagi…”

Nagi shivered, having it be the first time he had heard Mitsuki say his name and he drank it in. Looking around, Nagi searched for a way to climb up to where Mitsuki was. Mitsuki seemed to recognise what his charming knight was after and pointed to a latticed wall nearby.

“Over there. It’s sturdy, but be careful.”

Nagi wasted no time in rushing over to the latticed wall, tugging on it a few times for assurance before deftly beginning to climb the wall until he was on an even level with the balcony. Mitsuki took a careful step back and Nagi hoisted himself from the wall, grabbing a hold of the railing and swinging himself over the side in order to land on his feet. Steadying himself, Nagi stood up straight and he peered down into Mitsuki’s eyes. Up close, they were even more captivating, Nagi feeling as if he could drown in that warm golden orange sea that enveloped him so thoroughly. Standing so close to him now, Nagi found that Mitsuki was even more beautiful than he’d ever thought before.

Wordlessly, Nagi gingerly lifted his hand and held Mitsuki’s cheek in his palm. Mitsuki’s eyes softened, a gentle exhale warm on Nagi’s skin and Nagi felt the world crash to a halt when Mitsuki’s eyes fell closed and he leaned into Nagi’s hand. For a time, the two of them stood still and Nagi felt that this was perfect. After a few moments, Mitsuki’s eyes opened, raising to meet Nagi’s gaze and deep within the depths that Nagi got lost in, a soundless request snapped the string that bound them.

Nagi felt his heart stammer, watched as Mitsuki’s eyes widened slightly, a beautiful shade of pink burned beneath his temples and his head raised as Nagi’s lowered. The hand rested against Mitsuki’s cheek shifted to the back of his head, fingers threading softly into the orange tresses and tilting his head back. Nagi’s lips met Mitsuki’s and his head swam with the sensation as Mitsuki moved back, bringing Nagi with him. Nagi stumbled forward, his focus on the warmth and softness of Mitsuki’s lips and vaguely did he recognise Mitsuki leaning against the balcony’s railing before pushing himself up to where he was sitting on the ledge. Nagi stepped in closer, the hand on the back of Mitsuki’s head sliding down until it cradled the nape of his neck and his free arm hooked behind Mitsuki’s back to keep him steady on the railing.

Nagi felt Mitsuki’s legs wrap around his waist, locking him there, drawing him closer, and a piece of Nagi’s resolve shattered.

Nagi pushed forward, pulled Mitsuki flush against him as he felt Mitsuki’s hands rest on his shoulders, slide behind his neck and hook in place as his fingers buried into the golden blonde locks of his hair. When Nagi leaned in just a touch more, he felt Mitsuki grip his hair in his fist, arching into him as much as he could. Nagi’s hand on the small of Mitsuki’s back trailed down, finding the hem of his shirt and sliding underneath to press his palm and feel the heat of Mitsuki’s skin directly. Mitsuki shivered, the shudder rippling through him when Nagi’s fingertips tickled along his spine and when Nagi pressed directly against it, Mitsuki breathed the most beautiful sound Nagi had ever heard, trembled in his arms and opened his mouth.

The taste of Mitsuki on Nagi’s tongue was dizzying and Nagi pushed for more, pushed deeper, and the low sounds that Mitsuki sighed from the back of his throat rewarded him. Nagi’s head swam, drunk on the feel of the smaller boy’s mouth moving against his own, his tongue so addictively sweet and wet and when inexperience caused their teeth to knock together uncomfortably, the two simply tilted their heads in a new position and kept going.

Nagi’s heart burned in his chest, each beat screaming out Mitsuki’s name that had him whispering it against Mitsuki’s lips whenever they paused just long enough to breathe. In the back of his mind, Nagi could only make a coherent thought of how much more he wanted, how this wasn’t enough, and that they would find it more comfortable if they only moved away from the balcony.

Somewhere more comfortable.

A bed.

Mitsuki’s bed.

Nagi was suddenly startled by a tremor that rocked both Mitsuki and him, as if they had both had the exact same thought, and Nagi became painfully aware of something uncomfortably tight pressed to the inside of his hip. He felt Mitsuki shiver in his arms as he gave one last, mind numbing kiss before slowly pulling away and hazily observing the results of his actions. Mitsuki’s shoulders trembled, those gloriously bright eyes dazed and unfocused yet shining even more beautifully than before; his hold on Nagi’s shoulders was weak and his cheeks darkly flushed. Nagi glanced at Mitsuki’s lips, wet and swollen, and he swiped his thumb over Mitsuki’s chin, pressing it against the corner of his mouth.

Mitsuki looked so beautifully undone, a perfect image in Nagi’s arms.

Nagi exhaled heavily, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Mitsuki’s shoulder. He could feel Mitsuki’s breath hot against his neck, stirring up his desire. Nagi fought it. He felt Mitsuki shudder one final time before he felt smaller hands slide behind him and press gingerly against his back.

“This… Wasn’t why you came here…”

Nagi smiled against Mitsuki’s shoulder.

“If only it was.”

“You would have come sooner.”

Nagi heard Mitsuki exhale and he moved away, taking Mitsuki’s hand and helping him stand off the railing. When Mitsuki’s legs wobbled, Nagi steadied him.

“My family member was murdered.”

Mitsuki looked up at him.

“An Izumi did…?”

Nagi shook his head and looked out into the pitch black of the garden.

“That is the accusation, but I don’t believe it true.”

Mitsuki’s brows furrowed, a frown against his swollen lips.

“Of course it’s not. My family might hate yours but murder isn’t…”

“I know. It never was. It’s political and a power trip, but murder has never been a part of it.”

“But then, why? More importantly, who?”

Nagi crossed his arms, turning around and leaning against the railing. Falling deep into thought, he wracked his brain for an answer he couldn’t find.

“I don’t know. Someone who wants to edge their way in and push the rift wider. Does your family even know?”

Mitsuki thought for a moment, bringing his hand up to his chin.

“I don’t think so. They would have mentioned it to me. Their hands are tied enough right now after having pulled the Yaotome House to them…”

“Something that my parents are still infuriated over.”

Mitsuki offered him a loaded smile.

“What will you do?”

Nagi hummed, turning away and raising his gaze skyward.

“Putting aside the feud for the time being, I can’t ignore my family being murdered.”

Pausing, Nagi turned his gaze back on Mitsuki, a glint in his eyes that recognised the seriousness of the matter at hand.

“You, as well. There won’t be any reason to doubt that someone from your House can’t also be slaughtered in cold blood, with the blame being thrust upon my name.”

Mitsuki’s gaze fell, his hands balling into fists.

“Curse these damn names to hell… Why…”

“Mitsuki.”

Drawing his gaze back up, Mitsuki was startled slightly at how direct Nagi was now staring at him. Mitsuki flushed when Nagi stood up straight and faced him directly.

“Nagi?”

Nagi was quiet a moment before he breathed almost nervously.

“Let’s get married.”

Mitsuki blinked.

“Eh?”

“Marry me, Mitsuki. After we find out who is murdering our family members and stop them, let’s cast these names aside. Our families can feud without us.”

Mitsuki was stunned, his voice stuck in his throat. Nagi didn’t break his stare, Mitsuki’s heart skipping a beat in tandem.

“But… My little brother… Iori--”

“We’ll save him from the hell that our families are stuck in. One way or another, we won’t leave him behind.”

Mitsuki was stricken with how serious the tone in Nagi’s voice was, earnest and determined yet so full of affection and honesty. Weakly, he could only manage a softly choked sound of acceptance, one that had Nagi melting into that shatteringly gorgeous smile Mitsuki was so smitten with. Lifting Mitsuki’s chin with his thumb, Nagi kissed him sweetly. Mitsuki felt his heart stutter, leaned into Nagi just slightly and his cheeks warmed when they parted.

“I’ll send for a priest when the time comes.”

Mitsuki looked over his shoulder into his bedroom, looking at the floor for a moment before turning his attention back to Nagi.

“And until then?”

Nagi smiled softly, his thumb stroking Mitsuki’s cheek with such gentle care as if it were made of glass.

“Stay safe and wait for me. I’ll try not to be gone too long.”

Mitsuki laughed, hitting Nagi’s chest with a playful fist.

“I can take care of myself, don’t underestimate me. Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Nagi smiled, chuckling softly before leaning in and stealing one final, longing kiss that had the two of them yearning for more. Gazing gently into Mitsuki’s eyes, losing himself for a moment in their golden flames like an embrace, Nagi committed it to memory.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow.”

Mitsuki laughed, the sound a beautiful song to Nagi’s ears.

“You’re such a sap.”


End file.
